callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M67 Grenade
=Advantage Over Semtex= Untitled So M67 has no advantage over Semtex grenades? I'd figure some pro players would have found something to do with it. Well, other than showing off, of course. DuckReconMjr 20:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) M67 bounces and can be cooked, also it's harder to see.AdvancedRookie 20:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) How would the latter be handy? You know, cause of grenade indicators... although it may prove invaluable on hardcore. and the semtex already has a short fuse. TNT LotLP 01:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the M67 has too long a fuse and is underpowered. Price25 Feb. 28 I found this article that raises some good points. DuckReconMjr 02:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Fuze or Fuse The internet says the spelling is fuse with an S not Z. Field manuals or no, Wikipedia says it's spelled with an S. Can we get a consensus either way here?Mrbeck1 15:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) If you were doing your research, you'd see that your spelling of the word applies to things like a burning wick, or an electrical component you'd have in your house The devices used to trigger grenades and HIEX are called "fuzes". "In common usage, the word fuse is used indiscriminately. However, when being specific (and in particular in a military context), the term fuse describes a simple pyrotechnic initiating device, like the cord on a firecracker, whereas the term fuze123 is used to indicate a more sophisticated ignition device incorporating mechanical and/or electronic components e.g. a proximity fuze for an M107 artillery shell, magnetic/acoustic fuze on a sea mine, spring-loaded grenade fuze456, pencil detonator or anti-handling device7." -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 15:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Listen guy you don't have to be an asshole, lighten upMrbeck1 15:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not being an asshole, dude, I just know what I'm talking about. I can't help it if I've thrown more grenades than you have snowballs. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 15:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Word. He's not being an asshole. He knows what he's talking about. this is supposed to be a wikia, we can't "lighten up", we have to maintain quality standards. and those standards are "as high as possible". we're trying to improve the wikia here, and you're telling us to "lighten up"? You should go tell that to Imrlybrd7, it would make him laugh. TNT LotLP 16:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops Question I believe that the M67 being featured in Black Ops is the Thumper, not the Grenade itself. I'm now going to remove that section. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 19:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : I don't understand. The M79 fires 40mm grenades, right? : Yeah, the only other M67 that is a weapon is the M67 recoiless rifle. So honestly, the M67 is not the thumper, that's the M79. What gives? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Name Whey is this article titled as a irl article and not just "frag"?Super2k 01:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I believe that if you run out of grenades in SP, it will say "No M67 frag grenade remaining". Besides, there are other types of frag grenades, and they'd have to be grouped all under the same page. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Animation when throwing back the grenade? The article states that ''When throwing back a grenade, it shows the same animation as when a grenade is primed, which is impossible since the pin has already been pulled. '' It's not true. However you should mention that when you are prone and throw a grenade, it uses the throwback animation instead of pulling the pin animation. --Anon 15:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) why dont they count towards killstreaks is it even true that they dont count towards killstreaks??? psn=clawdenx [[User talk:psn=clawdenx|''leave message here]] bo graphics when you look at the graphics of the grenade in first person when pulling the pin it looks kind of bad M67 in CoD AW In some missions (in CoD AW) were you fight against the KVA, I have thrown some grenades back - and these were M67 (in the XBO version). I also saw a lot of times, that the KVA throw some grenades and these had the "standard AW lethal grenade in-game model"; so I dunno when they throw M67, but I think they do, too. Can anyone confirm this? 21:25, December 25, 2014 (UTC)